


You Can Live

by queerhazeleyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhazeleyes/pseuds/queerhazeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter is three years old, Remus and Sirius come for him. This follows their growth as people, as a couple, and as a family. Some parts will be total fluff, others will break your heart. Apologies in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Live

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this diverges from canon the night Lily and James died. Instead of going after Pettigrew on his own, Sirius goes first to Remus and asks for his help. Everything follows from there. This was originally intended to be total fluff and rainbows and happiness but some painful bits snuck in. I will be sure to note any and all appropriate warnings both in the individual chapters and above in the story tags.

One July afternoon, two young men found themselves on the doorstop of Number Four, Privet Drive. One looked decidedly uncomfortable in the dress shirt and black pants he’d been forced to wear, while the other held himself like the ensemble was armor against the world.

 

“She won’t remember me, Moony,” the first man mumbled, tugging uncomfortably at the cuffs of his sleeves.

 

“All the better,” replied Remus. “You as a teen…” He shook his head and knocked before Sirius could reply.

 

Sharp footsteps approached the door and it was tugged open by a curious-looking Petunia Dursley. She propped the door open with one foot. “Can I help you?” Her gaze lingered on Remus’s visible scars and Sirius’s long hair with a slight tilt to her mouth that showed clearly she felt they were unworthy of being called _gentlemen_.

 

“Mrs. Dursley?” Remus asked. Petunia nodded. “You probably don’t remember us. I’m Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black. We were friends, very close friends, with your sister and her husband before—” His voice caught.

 

Sirius brushed the back of his hand against the back of Remus’s, just enough contact to let him know he was there. “Might we come in?” he asked when Remus seemed unable to continue.

 

“I—” Petunia looked nervously around the street, stopping briefly on Remus’s second-hand lorry parked out front. “Quickly. Vernon will be home before long.”

 

“Thank you,” Sirius said, slipping his hand inconspicuously onto Remus’s back to propel him forward into the house. Regaining his composure, Remus wiped his feet on the doormat before actually stepping inside and cast a glance at Sirius until he did the same. Petunia’s pinched look loosened a smidgen. She led them into the parlor, taking a seat in Vernon’s favored armchair. The two wizards sat close—but very carefully not too close—on the sofa. “Is Harry here?” Sirius asked before Remus could continue his rehearsed speech.

 

“He’s upstairs, napping. With Dudley.” Before either man could move, she continued, “I would prefer not to wake them. Now, why are you here?”

 

Remus cleared his throat. Beside him, Sirius shifted on the pristine, uncomfortable couch until Remus knocked his foot with his own in a mild reprimand. “Harry is why we’re here. The… _our community_ has been quite unsettled the last few years. Certain followers of—of the man who murdered Lily and James, they’ve been at large. Causing mayhem. Because of that, Harry has been safest here, with you. I know Dumbledore left a letter with Harry, explaining.” He paused for her confirmation.

 

Petunia fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. “Yes, he, he did. But _why_ —”

 

“James and Lily named me his godfather,” Sirius said. “When they…I wanted Harry from the start, you know. I’m supposed to be his guardian. But Dumbledore insisted.” He was frowning fiercely until Remus nudged his side with a gentle elbow.

 

“We’ve managed to appeal to him,” Remus continued. “Many of… of You-Know-Who’s followers have been rounded up by now. Many more than we thought ever could. It’s safe for him to return now. And if you’re willing, we’ve arranged to take guardianship of Harry.”

 

Petunia couldn’t say anything.

 

“He’s almost four,” Sirius said quietly. “His magic will start to show soon, if it hasn’t already. And…well, I miss the tyke.” Petunia winced sharply at the word ‘magic’.

 

“Family isn’t just blood,” Remus added. “We can tell him about his parents, meet other kids like him. With us, he’d grow up knowing he’s part of a larger community. I know you didn’t always get along with your sister, but…”

 

Petunia’s mind was whirling. She could send Harry with them—she did have vague memories of Remus from Lily’s wedding, and Sirius as a handsome face standing beside James, the last time she saw her sister in person—let them take her nephew and with him the reminder of what she would never have. Go back to her happy, normal life with her happy, normal husband and happy, normal son. Give her nephew, her only tie to her sister, to these two strange men who she was beginning to have suspicious about—all that _we_ even though Sirius had said her sister and her wife had named _him_ guardian to the boy. And the letter from Dumbledore had said…

 

“All right,” she finally said. “But,” she held out a hand, indicating for them to stay when both men moved to rise, “I want a letter from Dumbledore, first. The one he left mentioned a… a protection for the boy, not just being away from all those… those goings-on! One to do with blood, and home, and…” She cleared her throat. “I promised him I would protect Lily’s son. I want to know he’s agreed to this.”

 

Remus nodded earnestly. “Of course. Of course. Could we come back tomorrow, with the letter, and get Harry?”

 

“Or tonight?” Sirius asked, hope lighting his face.

 

“I…Either one, I suppose.”

 

Remus and Sirius exchanged wide smiles. “Thank you,” Remus said to Petunia, beaming. “You have no idea how much this means to us.”

 

Petunia nodded mutely, then stood to lead the two wizards back to the door. Both men gazed wistfully up the stairs as they passed but continued without resistance to Remus’s car and drove away.

 

* * *

 

 

They returned first thing the next morning, letter in hand. Vernon was home this time and stood over the both of them, arms crossed, as they hand-delivered Dumbledore’s note and collected Harry’s few things. Sirius finally bundled a drowsy Harry up in a soft blue blanket and tucked his face into his shoulder. Meanwhile Petunia held a squirming Dudley on one hip while she read and re-read the letter, brow furrowing and unfurrowing in quick succession. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks of pure wonder, Harry in Sirius’s arms and a bag containing Harry’s toys in Remus’s. They smiled and turned to Petunia, still rereading the letter.

 

“Thank you,” Sirius said. “Thank you. For—everything.”

 

“All right,” Vernon grumbled before Petunia had a chance to reply. “You have the boy and his things, now out with you. Out!”

 

Sirius glared at him but moved towards the door when Remus gave him a nudge. With only a little magic they got the sleepy toddler secured in the middle seat of the truck and began the drive to London.


End file.
